Save The Best For Last
by Angel-Pawz
Summary: This is a songfic showing Vegeta and Bulma's relationship over the years. Its quite short and my first story so please go easy on me and give me some advice.


Best for last  
  
Save the Best for last by Venessa Williams.   
Story By: Christine  
  
"Yamcha, you asshole!" I slammed the door in his pitiful face. He had done it again,   
he was flirting with some whore, on our date! I was so angry with him tears started to   
form. I ran up to my room cursing that bastard under my breath. I absent-mindedly bumped   
into asshole # 2. "What are you swearing about Women?" He asked me. "None of your business,   
Radish head!" I barked at him. "Might as well tell the whole neighbourhood, I'm sure they  
have heard your bitching by now." He argued back calmly. ERRRR I couldn't take it anymore!   
I raised my hand to smack him, but he was one step ahead of me. He grabbed my wrist and   
looked into the eyes.   
  
"Sometimes the snow comes down in June,   
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon,   
I see the passion in your eyes,   
Sometimes its all a big surprise."   
  
One thing led to another and I actually never regretted what happened. Well of course   
I denied it for a while and obviously he did too, but we got over it. I hope. At first   
I thought our relationship was just based on sex, but I knew that somewhere deep down he  
had cared for me somehow. I just didn't know if I could convince myself that.  
  
"Cause there was a time when all I did was wish,  
You'd tell me this was love,  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned,  
But somehow its enough."  
  
A few years later I gave birth to our son, Trunks. I was putting Trunks to bed   
and Vegeta came in the room. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
I guess he was in the mood. "I'm a little bit busy right now." I told him. "I know"  
He told me quietly. "I just want you to know." He paused. "I love you"  
  
"And now we're standing face to face,   
Isn't this world a crazy place,   
Just when I thought our chance had past,  
You go and save the best for last."  
  
It's been a while and I still don't believe what he told me. I mean I wanted to, but  
something held me back from trusting him. I don't know what could hold me back from   
a man I've made love with more times than I could count, but this was a different kind   
of trust. I stared at the ceiling above my bed as I thought about my relationship with  
him. Did he really mean what he said or was it just another excuse to sleep with me. I  
guess I'll never know.  
  
"All of the nights you came to me,   
And some silly girl set you free,  
You wondered how you'd make it through,   
I wondered what was wrong with you."  
  
I was busy making lunch so I sent Trunks out to get his father. He was busy training   
in that damn chamber. It seemed like he had no more time for me. Trunks came back   
Vegeta-less. "Mom he's being a bastard!" Trunks whined. "Trunks! Don't use that kind of  
language!" I yelled at him. He shrugged it off and left for Goten's house. Looks like  
I would have to go get him myself! I turned off the oven and walked out into the yard.   
I made my way over to the chamber and knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked   
at me. There was an awkward silence and it happened again. By the time we were done,   
lunch would have been cold. We laid on the floor and talked to each other  
while he held me in his arms. He told me about what was on his mind. It didn't involve me at   
all. I began to cry and he looked at me in a strange way. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.   
"You wouldn't understand." I answered.  
  
"Cause how could you give your love to someone else,   
And share your dreams with me,   
And sometimes the very thing you're looking for,  
Is something you can't see."  
  
That happened along time ago from now. We have had another child together named Bra.   
I am happy to see Vegeta is treating her a lot better than he did Trunks. He brought his  
daughter down to breakfast on his shoulders. I took Bra and sat her down on her chair. Vegeta  
told me he was headed out for some more training. I sighed, nodded and turned away to get Bra  
her breakfast but I felt his hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and he kissed me. Just then  
i remembered what he had said those many years ago.  
  
"And now we're standing face to face,   
Isn't this world a crazy place,   
Just when I thought our chance had past,  
You go and save the best for last."  
  
His words raced through my mind over and over again until i began to cry. Maybe it was true.   
Maybe what he had said was for real. He saw me begin to cry and asked me why.  
  
"Sometimes the very thing your looking for is the one thing you can't see"  
  
I have had plenty of time to think. And a little hope inside of me that one day I would  
believe his words. But that day never came. I started to lose faith in him, in myself.  
But something kept me going. Like a motivation or a reason to live, inside my heart.  
Then i remembered his words, yet again.  
  
"Sometimes the snow comes down in June,  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon,  
Just when I thought our chance had passed,  
You go and save the best for last."  
  
I was watching T.V. It was 11:00pm and Trunks and Bra we both sound asleep. I clicked the OFF   
button on the remote control and saw the screen blink to a never-ending black. I got up and   
stretched. It was time for bed. I made my way to the bedroom and laid down beside my  
sleeping prince, or atleast I thought he was sleeping. He proped himself up on his elbow   
and looked me in the eyes. Then he spoke. "I promise never to lie to you or hurt you."  
He paused. "And as part of my promise I have to truthfully tell you something." I looked  
at him intently waiting for him to finish his sentence. The he began again. "I love you, Bulma."  
He said to me while playing with a loose piece of my hair. That feeling erupted again and we were  
busy all night long. But for the first time it felt like it was based on not lust but love.  
  
"You went and saved the best for last." 


End file.
